Robert Haywood
|Last = |Actor = Michel Gill }} Robert Haywood is the father of Sarah Reese. He is portrayed by Michel Gill. Biography Before The Series Robert was in a relationship with (possibly married to, though the exact relationship is unclear) Sarah's mother for many years. The relationship appears to have ended badly since Sarah lost contact with him for many years and Sarah's mother told Sarah to stay away from him. He works as a lecturer at a university. He doesn't have any friends and no known family, likely due to his psychopathy. Season 3 Robert comes in to talk to Dr Charles following his diagnosis of heart failure which is severe enough that he needs a recommendation to be put on the transplant list. He mentions that his daughter works at the hospital, Sarah Reese. When Dr Charles talks to him later, he talks about getting back in contact with Sarah but not telling her about the illness. He states only selfish reasons for wanting to get back in touch including possibly getting some money from her and having her care for him through his illness.(Folie a Deux) Dr Charles orders a head study along with some of the other tests being done. It reveals that Robert is a psychopath. He consults with Dr Abrams who believes that the scans come from one of Dr Charles' criminal patients. Dr Charles doesn't tell Robert this, instead saying that he had an anti-social disorder. (Born This Way) He gets a heart transplant which appears to be successful. (The Parent Trap) He texts Sarah following the shooting to make sure that he's okay. (This is Now) He is recovering in hospital following the heart transplant. He asks Sarah to visit his apartment as he cannot ask anyone else. She picks up a few things and brings them to him. Dr Charles receives a package about Robert. It consists of articles about women who have gone missing around the country which coincides with the dates for which Robert was a visiting professor in the same area. (Crisis of Confidence) Following his transplant, Robert acts like he's a changed man under the anecdotal evidence that memory can be stored in cells and hence transplant recipients can begin to like things the person who donated their organ liked. Dr Charles points out that this likely won't change his brain, though he's insistent that it already has. Sarah decides that instead of going to rehab he was going to go home with her. When talking about this to Dr Charles, he makes it out like he's 'won', having convinced Sarah to be part of his life. Dr Charles also talks to him about something he found in his home -a toy which was part of a three part set, the other two belong to a murdered/missing girl- but he collapses before he can really respond. (The Tipping Point) Season 4 Dr Charles calls a code when he has a heart attack. Sarah takes the police to Robert's storage unit. The evidence they gained from that, and possibly his apartment, led to him being arrested. Dr Charles visits him while he was in prison medical care, where he states that the evidence against him is circumstantial. (Be My Better Half) Trivia * His final words before he collapsed (and presumably died) were 'Why don't you admit you lost? I'm going home with my daughter and you can't do anything about it. Give it up'. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters